Son of Neptune
by 181513
Summary: Imagine waking up with no Memory. Thats what Percy Jackson does as he has to relearn everything about the Gods except this time its in Latin. After TLH my version of The Son of Neptune. Rated to Just in case.
1. Amnesia

**OK So this is my first fan fiction so I want Lots of reviews. Good and critiquing so please review. This is my version of what will happen in the Son of Neptune, 2****nd**** book in the Heroes of Olympus Series. DISCLAMER: I do not own Heroes of Olympus Series or Percy Jackson and the Olympians, even though I wished I did, Rick Riordian does.**

**Son of Neptune**

**Amnesia **

**Percy's POV**

**Even before Percy fell off a cliff to the ocean**

he was having a rotten day.

Imagine just for a second waking up with a girls hand in yours who you didn't even know. Even if she was pretty cute with her stormy gray eyes and her auburn hair I was startled. Wait a second, who am I? Where am I?

"Percy You OK?" Said the girl, "You fell asleep on the way back to the school. Oh and by the way you drool in your sleep."

"Wait a second" as I say this I pull my hand from hers." Who are you? Better question who I am"

"Percy we both know that your faking it." Said a boy from behind me "Everyone knows you're the 2nd biggest jokester at school only second to the one and only…. ME!" The boy was about my height with shaggy brown hair and elfish ears.

"Alright everyone listen up" Yelled a tall lanky person who was obviously a teacher. "when we get back to school everyone will stay on the bus until I say so! Got it?"

"Yes Mr. Langly"everyone repeated in unison. Immediately after he spotted me and gave me what looked like a death glare , but that's not what freaked me out. His eyes suddenly had become one eye, but just like that ….Poof two eyes. I must be imagining things.

"So Perce if your really going to go through here it goes. I'm Josh that's Kat or Katherine and we are all best friends at this public school in San Francisco" Immediately I had a gut feeling telling me to get out of San Francisco " Well Kats more than a _friend _but never mind that we started going this year you came from New York me and Kat from L.A. We all have Dyslexia and ADHD and that's what makes all the teachers hate us especially Mr. Langly. You remembering now?"

"No"

"Well then I guess we will have to turn you in to the nurse, who happens to be this small fat guy, for amnesia."

"Fine then" Just then Mr. Langly walks back into the bus "Everyone may exit the bus now"

As we are the last row we wait until we finally are at the steps. When the Nurse steps off the bus Mr. Langly shuts the door.

"I'm glad I waited young Demi-Gods because I knew of you two but then you show up. I will have a great meal tonight" As he said this He started to grow and his Eyes turned into an eye. He finally stopped growing when he was at 9ft tall; to bad the roof was 12. Instinctively I reach for my Pen in my pocket and uncap it. All of a sudden it transformed into a 3 ft long sword with words I could read and understood as Greek. _Anaklusmos_.

"Whoa what is that?" Kat said in amazement.

"Hemm let me think a sword" Josh said sarcastically

"Riptide"

"Which will do no good to you Demi-God" said Mr. Langly. All of a sudden my reflexes takeover and I lunge. He backs up and breaks open the door. We run out of the bus and to the edge of a cliff. Dang Trapped. "Where to go, Where to go looks like your trapped." Mr. Langly said .

" Take my hand and jump" I tell my _Friends. _They start to look at me crazy.

"Seriously, Jump?" Josh says

"Yes and trust me" so they take my hands and we jump. All I have to think is AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW! As w land in the water.

**That's the end of chapter 1 So tell me what you think**


	2. Questions

Thanks to my 1 here's a shout out to my 1 reviewer Lizzy. So here is the next chapter

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Heroes of Olympus Series or Percy Jackson and the Olympians, even though I wished I did, Rick Riordian does.**

**Son of Neptune**

**Feelings**

**Kat's POV**

When I awoke we were all washed up on the beach with a bunch of cabins in front of us. Each looked totally different with different styles. People were running around everywhere looking for someone when one of the boys spots me. I realize I am the only one of us awake as the boy approaches with a sword in hand. He comes up to me and puts his sword to my throat and yells in my face.

"Who are you and are you a Demi-God?" He asks angry. "Well I don't have all day."

"Wait you're the second person to say that word what was it Demi-God" he nods "Well the first one turned out to be a 9 foot person who had one eye, but still what is it?"

"So you met a Cyclops. Ahhh I see, so you are a Demi-God" he said " a Demi-God is half-human half-god. So one of your parents are _missing _while the other one is probably with you, right." I nod "Also you will probably have ADHD and dyslexia. The ADHD is your battle reflex's and your dyslexia is because your mind is hardwired for Latin." He eases up and lowers his sword.

"Wait so let me get this straight, my mom is a god?" I ask

"Not just any gods the roman gods like Jupiter, Neptune, Pluto, Mars, Minerva, Ext." he stated. "So if your mom is a goddess and judging by your stormy gray eyes I'd guess that your mom is Minerva but we will just wait until you get claimed."

" What's getting claimed?" Josh asks I hadn't even noticed him until he sits up. All of a sudden, I sense something over my head and see an owl above me.

"That's getting claimed. So you are a daughter of Minerva. I will introduce you to the only person from Minerva in 1st Legion Reyna. Hey, Reyna! Come over here for a second." All of a sudden a girl burst out of the forest to my right and sprints over to us. As soon as she sees us she sees Percy lying on the ground. She shakes him as I say "Hey what are you doing?" all of a sudden Percy wakes up.

Percy's POV

All of a sudden I am up after my dreamless sleep and am being shaken. My instincts take over and I roll away from the girl, uncap Riptide and pin here down on the ground with Riptide at here neck. I ask "Who are you?"

"Reyna, Daughter of Minerva and you are?" the girl asks all of a sudden words just start to flow out of my mouth.

"Percy Jackson, Son of Neptune, Hero of Olympus, Bane of Saturn, Hyperion, Mars, and Atlas, returner of Jupiter's Master Bolt, savior of Camp-half blood by finding the Golden Fleece, I held up the sky, navigated the Labyrinth, I have bathed in the River Styx, and defeated the army of Pluto." I said astonished even though I knew none of what

I just said, but I thought I probably should of said Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Ares, and Kronos

"What?" Reyna said "How could you so do all of that? Where were you during the titan war? You're a son of Neptune? O my gosh!"

"Ummm, those words just flowed out of my mouth. I have amnesia, so I can't really remember anything."

"Wait did you say you have amnesia?" Reyna said

"Yeah, Why?" all of a sudden she kicked me off of her unsheathed her knife and pinned me down

"Where is my boyfriend? WHERE?" Reyna said

"Wait 3 questions, 1 are you always this mad, 2 who is your boyfriend, and 3 why would I know?" I asked

"Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, is my boyfriend and the oracle told me to find the person without memory." She said kid of sad. "Since you don't know anything I will have to take you to Lupa" I gulped at that name like it was death**.**


End file.
